


New gods

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: After campaign, Bitter Percy, Gods AU, Slightly dark Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: The old gods were becoming obsolete, the heroes of Vox Machina taking there place.





	New gods

**Author's Note:**

> I might have misspelled some names, just as a warning. I hope not but if I did tell me and I'll fix it.

After Vecna, the actual power of the gods was called into question. The world started asking how they could let this happen. How they could let dragon's rip everything apart, then, only a year later, let a dark god try and kill the world. The following of the gods dropped rapidly, people Turning their eyes instead to the heroes that had saved them. The worship of vox machina becoming almost a religion of its own, though only small and on the fringe. Vox machina themselves treating it with a certain humble awkwardness, some (Scanlan) more willing to placate the worshipers then others, but still it was little more than a cult, nothing to be taken to seriously in the long run. Then not five years later Vax'ildan changed the game entirely. 

Seeing his queens misery with her job he offered to take her burden, let her pass on to sweet death. She took him up on it, seeing her champion as fit for the responsibility. The knowledge came to every follower of the raven in a wave. every raven took flight, and every corpse shook, shaking the ground with them. There was a new god, a god unburdened by ancient bearers, and the world knew it. in that moment the world changed forever.

Next came Pike, which wasn’t shocking. Vax could do so much more good then the gods before him, And Sarenrae, ever looking for ways to improve the world, saw that. She came down to Pike in her sleep, and by the next morning fires burned to infernos and those hurt healed twice as fast. The old god had left, hidden herself in the mortal world, and Pike the healing flame had risen. 

That really sealed the god's fate. No one would follow the old gods that would leave them for dead when the new one could actually help them. Could appear to them and heal their wounds or strike down those who would hurt them. It was a clear choice. So it’s wasn’t long until gods started stepping down, not even really looking for replacements, just letting themselves go. 

Malora approaching Kilith almost out of nowhere. Offering her great power, What could Kiki do but except. The forest shook and the animals sang. 

Then almost immediately after Grog went after Kord. Demanding a fair battle, winner takes all. Kord agreed. The fight lasted for weeks, but in the end, Grogs ax chopped straight through the god's neck. Kord died with honor and Grog came out above. 

Parlor went with less dignity. His and Vexs fight a quick but brutal clawing battle for power. He fought shockingly dirty, But in the end, he fell. She was a god. 

Soon enough all of Vox Machina rose, Except Percy. He hadn’t wanted to do this rough. A fight didn’t seem his way to rise to power. But he knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. That’s what brought him to wondering the halls of Iouns wonderful library. Something that would soon be his. Her ghostly librarians watching him pass. 

“We don’t need to draw this out Ioun. It’s already been so long.” Percy called out into the air of the library. He’d been here for hours now, she didn’t seem any more ready to come out. It was time to go to some more extreme lengths. He sighed, picking up a book from the bottom shelf.

“Rithiain” he read aloud from the first page. “I’m sure you had a fascinating life, so ancient most don’t even remember your people, much less you. This book is all that’s left. after Ioun falls no one will know your name, without this book even I will forget. Such a waste.” He sighed and pressed the barrel of his gun to the cover. The library shuttered. 

“Unless Ioun wants to show her face.” He called once, the shelves still shook but she didn't show herself. “Or not” he shrugged and pulled the trigger. Ripping a burning hole straight through the book. The library screamed, and honestly, Percy had to agree. His hands shook as he looked down at the ruined book. It really was a waste, but he would do what had to be done. So he plucked another book from the shelf.

“Vulwin” he called, flipping to the middle of the book. “Appears you were a mother. Oh, this seems like an excellent story too. But Iuon continues to hide.” He sighs, snapping the book closed and pressing his gun to it again. 

“Wait!” She yells from somewhere behind Percy, and he grins. 

“There She is.” Percy mutters, turning suddenly and chucking the modified metal trap. “manors,” he said kindly right as the ball hit her and glowing blue chains wrapped around her form. she screamed and fought, trying to disappear again but it didn't work. 

“don't fight to hard your not getting out. it was modified for me by my dear Vex'ahlia or the dawn mother as I like to call her now. one time use but that's all I need.” he explained, and honestly that's when he should have shot her. he turned the barrel till Vaxs god-killing bullet was in place, but he couldn't do it. not yet. he needed to speak, or more accurately he needed to gloat. He carefully unlocked the mouthpiece.

“you will never be my chosen,” she growls. a little pointless bit of defiance. 

“and you thought Scanlan would come to you. after avancras offer. she's the god of song, drink and loose women for fuck sakes. he's already a god, and he's definitely not the god of knowledge.” he laughed. “but I'm here. this is where I belong.” 

“leave Percival. I'll stay in my library from here on out. the mortals won't even know I'm still around. find another god to usurp.” she almost begged. Percy hated it, it made him feel guilty. but this was the future, he was doing what was right. 

“you've mistreated your abilities for too long. I will use this place to its fullest. scanlan would have burned it to the ground.” he explained, closing the mouth lock and walking a few steps away. “you made the wrong decision.” his voice was cold as he let go of the shot. and at that moment, the new gods became whole, and the old gods became obsolete.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another chapter taking place a while after they've all fully come in to there Godhood. Tell me if you'd want that.
> 
> Comment and criticism fuels me


End file.
